


The Best of All Gifts

by LoriLee (cowgirl65)



Category: Big Valley
Genre: Christmas, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-14
Updated: 2010-12-14
Packaged: 2017-10-26 12:52:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/283358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowgirl65/pseuds/LoriLee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little something to get you in the Christmas spirit</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Jarrod paused on his way to meet his mother for lunch. It just didn’t seem right, the young woman crying disconsolately on the bench outside the hotel. There were only a couple days until Christmas and in the lawyer’s mind, it was a time of happiness and togetherness, not a time for the brokenhearted weeping he saw before him.

“It’s much too lovely of a day and you’re much too pretty to be sitting here so sad,” Jarrod said gallantly as he sat beside the blonde woman. “Can I render any assistance?”

She sniffed and looked up, a chagrined look on her face. “Oh, no sir,” she replied softly, “I’ll be all right.”

“Well, you look as if you could at least use this,” Jarrod told her and held out a handkerchief. She smiled at him and gratefully took it to dry her blue eyes before handing it back.

“Thank you.”

In spite of her assurance that she’d be fine, Jarrod couldn’t bring himself to leave her sitting there all alone without making sure whatever was causing so many tears wasn’t too serious. “Is there somewhere I can take you, miss?” he asked. “Stockton’s a fairly safe town, but it wouldn’t do to have you getting lost.”

She shook her head and when she dissolved into a fresh round of tears, Jarrod wondered what he had said.

“I don’t have anywhere to go,” she admitted between sniffles. “I was supposed to meet my husband, but he’s not here and the hotel is full and I just don’t know what to do.”

“And you don’t know anyone in town?” Jarrod asked in concern.

“I’ve never been to Stockton before. I just arrived this morning.”

“Well, why don’t I escort you to the sheriff’s office and see if he’s had any news of your husband?” Jarrod stood and reached for the bag on her lap as he considered which of the reputable boarding houses in town might have room for the young woman. He was taken aback when he realized she was heavy with child and quickly changed his mind. His mother would never forgive him if he just abandoned her at a rooming house; she would want the expectant mother invited to their home while she waited for her husband.

Extending a hand to help her off the bench, Jarrod smiled. “I’m afraid I’ve been rather remiss and haven’t introduced myself. My name is Jarrod Barkley and I’d be honoured to have you join my mother and myself for lunch after we check with the sheriff.”

“Emma Fisher. I don’t really know how to thank you for your kindness, Mr. Barkley.”

Jarrod felt the smile that now adorned her face was thanks enough. “No thanks are necessary,” he assured her. “Besides, it’s Christmas.”

Jarrod escorted Emma to the sheriff’s office and quickly outlined her problem. Emma gave Sheriff Madden a description of her husband and he frowned thoughtfully.

“I don’t recollect anyone matching your husband’s name and description, ma’am,” he told her, “but I’ll keep an eye out. Where can I contact you?”

Emma started to speak, but Jarrod cut her off.

“She’ll be staying at the ranch, Fred,” the dark haired attorney told him. “Just send someone out if you hear anything.”

Emma tried to protest, but Sheriff Madden just chuckled. “You’re in good hands, Mrs. Fisher,” he assured her, “and I’d hate to be in Jarrod’s shoes if his mother found out he didn’t invite you.”

Jarrod gave a laugh of his own. “See you later, Fred,” and he escorted Emma out of the sheriff’s office.

“Mr. Barkley, I can’t impose on your hospitality,” Emma objected, “especially around the holidays.”

The debonair attorney’s blue eyes twinkled. “Well, you can argue that with Mother,” he told the pretty blonde as he ushered her through the doors of the Cattlemen’s Hotel, “but you’d have to be a better lawyer than I am to win that case.”

Jarrod spotted Victoria Barkley sitting at a table on the far side of the room. He saw his mother’s brow rise in askance as he led the obviously pregnant woman to her table.

“Mother,” he introduced, “this is Mrs. Emma Fisher. I’ve invited her to have lunch with us.”

Victoria smiled graciously as Jarrod held Emma’s chair for her. “We’re delighted to have you join us, Mrs. Fisher. Are you a client of my son’s?”

Emma ducked her head and blushed as the waitress brought over menus and coffee. “No, ma’am. He… well, your son is a very kind man.”

“Mrs. Fisher seems to be in a bit of a predicament,” Jarrod explained. “Her husband hasn’t met her as planned and there seems to be no room at the inn.” His eyes twinkled.

Victoria gave him a look of reproach. “I do hope you’ve invited her to stay at the ranch, Jarrod.”

Winking at Emma, Jarrod replied, “Why, Mother, the idea never even crossed my mind.”

*

Jarrod had to stay in town to finish his work before picking his youngest brother up from the train station later that afternoon, so Victoria drove Emma back to the ranch after lunch. Victoria had refrained from asking their new houseguest any questions over lunch, but the trip back to the ranch was the perfect opportunity to find out the young woman’s circumstances.

“Please forgive me if I’m being too forward,” she started, “but I can’t help but wonder why your husband agreed to let you travel in, well, your advanced condition.”

“He doesn’t know,” was the soft reply.

Victoria didn’t say anything; she just waited for Emma to continue.

“Ted came out west about eight months ago to make a future for us,” Emma explained. “I didn’t want him to worry about me being all alone, so I didn’t mention anything when I found out I was with child. Then a couple weeks ago, he wrote he’d found a steady job and saved up some money so I could come join him for Christmas.” She smiled and blinked back a tear. “I know I shouldn’t have travelled, but I just miss him so much and I want him to be there when the baby is born. And then when he didn’t meet me…” Emma turned to face Victoria and the older woman could see the concern on her face. “I’m worried about him, Mrs. Barkley. I’m worried why he wasn’t there.”

Victoria smiled reassuringly. “Oh, there are lots of reasons he could be delayed. A broken wagon wheel, the road being blocked, trains delayed. I’m sure he’ll turn up shortly.”

Emma nodded and turned to watch the passing countryside and Victoria felt a kinship with the young woman. She remembered being pregnant with Jarrod, and how hard it was to be building their new life with Tom gone so much of the time.

“So what type of work does your husband do?” Victoria wanted to know.

“He said he found a job at a lumber camp not far from Stockton,” Emma replied. “He wrote that it was a good place to work and he said the pay was more than decent. Even housing for the men’s families.”

“I wonder…” Victoria mused aloud before she asked, “Did he say where the camp was or what the company’s name was?” There were a few lumber operations not far from the valley and two of them were owned by the family.

But Emma shook her head. “No, he didn’t, Mrs. Barkley, why…?” Emma’s question was cut short as they pulled into the yard in front of the white mansion and she gasped.

Victoria reined the horse to a stop. “Here we are,” she said brightly, politely ignoring Emma’s shock. She smiled at the dark-haired cowboy who came up to give her a hand out of the buggy.

“Hello, Mother. How was town?” He gave her companion a wide smile.

“Oh, busy as you can expect this close to the holidays. This is Mrs. Emma Fisher,” she introduced as he extended his hands to help the young woman to the ground. “Emma, this is another of my sons, Nick. Emma will be staying with us for a few days.”

Emma reached into the back of the buggy for her bag, but Nick beat her to it.

“Now what kind of man would I be if I let a lady carry her own bag?” he said with a dashing grin. “Besides, I’d be sure to hear it from Mother later.” He took Victoria’s few parcels out of the boot as well and followed the women to the house.

“Oh, Silas,” Victoria said as the family retainer greeted them at the door, “Mrs. Fisher will be a guest for the next few days. Is the large guestroom ready?”

“I aired it out just this morning, Mrs. Barkley,” Silas said with a smile for Emma. “It’s nice to have you, Mrs. Fisher.” He took the bag from Nick. “I’ll just take this upstairs.”

Victoria took Emma’s hand and guided her to the stairs. “I’m sure you’d like a chance to rest and freshen up. I’ll show you where everything is and you can join us down here whenever you feel like it.” She turned back to her son. “Nick, can I speak to you in the library when I come back down?”

Nick gave a nod of acquiescence and Victoria accompanied Emma up the stairs, stopping at an open doorway. “This will be your room while you’re with us, Emma. If there’s anything you need, please don’t hesitate to ask.”

“I don’t know what to say,” Emma said gratefully.

Victoria patted her hand. “You don’t need to say anything. Why don’t you have a rest? You have to be taking care of yourself.”

Emma nodded. “Thank you, Mrs. Barkley.”

Victoria waited until Emma shut the door behind here, then returned downstairs and headed into the library. Nick was placing the cue ball on the pool table for a practice shot when she entered.

“Nick, do we have a copy of the payroll for the logging camps?” she asked.

Nick took his shot, neatly putting a ball in the corner pocket before he straightened up. “I know I sent one with Heath when he went up there last week,” he said, replacing his cue and going to the desk, “but Jarrod always insists we have more than one copy. I’m sure it’s here somewhere. Why?” He started rifling through the papers on the desk.

“Our guest’s husband works at a camp not far from here and I’m wondering if it could be one of ours,” she explained. “He wasn’t in town to meet her as promised and I think we should see if we can find him.”

Nick held up a folder. “Here it is,” he pronounced, opening it. “What was the name?”

“Fisher, Ted Fisher.”

“Fisher, Fisher…” Nick ran his finger down the list of names and then stabbed at one. “Ted Fisher. Right here. He’s up by Indian Springs, where Heath is. We can ask when he gets back.”

“Isn’t your brother supposed to be back today?” Victoria asked slowly, an uncomfortable feeling building.

“Yeah, today or tomorrow, depending on the weather.” Nick saw the look of concern on Victoria’s face.

“Hey, now,” he said, trying to alleviate her concern, “There can be a lot of snow in that pass this time of year. I’ll bet he and Fisher are almost to town by now.” He put an arm around her shoulders and gave a squeeze. “Heath’s a big boy. He can take care of himself.”

Victoria firmly willed herself to believe it. “Of course he can. But if he’s not back by dinnertime tomorrow, you, Jarrod and Gene will go look for him.”


	2. Chapter 2

Emma came down the stairs and hesitated when she saw the crowd of people in the parlour. Well, she had to admit five wasn’t exactly a crowd, but she didn’t want to intrude on what was an obviously close-knit family gathering. Her eyes widened as she spotted the elegantly decorated tree that graced the parlour. The only time she’d ever seen a Christmas tree that large was in the lobby of a hotel back in St. Louis.

The dark haired attorney, Jarrod, noticed her and gave her a smile that immediately made her feel welcome.

“Mrs. Fisher, please come join us,” he invited with an outstretched hand and helped her sit in a chair by the fireplace. “I don’t think you’ve met my sister Audra or my youngest brother, Eugene.”

Emma returned the dimpled smile Audra gave her and nodded in Eugene’s direction. “Please call me Emma. I hope I’m not imposing.”

“Not at all,” Eugene assured her with a cheeky grin for his eldest brother. “You’re a far site prettier than some of the strays my brother's brought home.”

Jarrod thumped the sandy-haired young man on the arm. “A little respect for your elders and our guest,” he chastised with a chuckle. “I apologize for Gene’s manners,” he told Emma with a twinkle in his eye.

Emma had to laugh. “Not to worry, Mr. Barkley, I have brothers too.”

“And it’s Jarrod,” the lawyer insisted. “Too many Mr. Barkleys around here otherwise.”

“Emma,” Nick spoke up from where he leaned against the fireplace, “I looked through the books and it seems your husband works at one of our logging camps. Our other brother Heath went up there and should be home tonight or tomorrow. I bet he’s got your husband with him, makes sense that the two of them might travel back to Stockton together.”

Emma’s eyes shone with gratitude. “Thank you so much. I can’t even begin to express how grateful I am to you all.”

“Oh, your smile is thanks enough,” Victoria assured her, but Emma thought she detected a hint of worry on the older woman’s face. The other Barkley brother was supposed to be home already, she realized. That meant both he and Ted were overdue and a new pang of worry started in Emma’s stomach.

*

The tall, dark-haired man set an armful of wood beside the fire. “Good thing for us you remembered this cave,” he told the blond cowboy who was resting against the rock wall.

“Reckon I’ve been through here enough times,” Heath said with a faint grin. “Always thought this was good spot if I ever got caught out here in a storm.” He grimaced as he shifted his weight. “Didn’t reckon on it being a snowstorm.”

The other man looked outside at the swirling snow. “Good that the horses have shelter too. I looked at your bay’s leg; it’s not swollen and only a bit warm.”

Heath breathed a sigh of relief. Charger meant a lot to him, the first Christmas present he’d ever received from his brother Nick. He’d been afraid when his horse stumbled in the snow and sent his rider flying. Charger hadn’t wanted to put much weight on his right foreleg and he was relieved to know it probably wasn’t serious. He wasn’t feeling so chipper himself, Heath had to admit. When he fell, he’d fallen badly and twisted his own ankle as well as hitting his head on a hidden rock. He was just lucky Ted Fisher was heading back to Stockton with him and was able to get them to the shelter Heath remembered.

“Grab the pot and some coffee out of my saddlebags,” Heath instructed his companion. “Reckon there might be some sandwiches left over from what Cookie gave us when we left Indian Springs.”

Ted nodded and ducked outside to fill the coffeepot with snow before setting it by the fire and handing Heath one of the sandwiches. He took a bite. “Sure wish this was my wife’s cooking,” he said with a regretful smile. “Hope she’s not too worried.”

Heath nibbled at his food. “You said she was coming to Stockton to meet you?”

“Yep.” Ted stared into the flames. “Finally saved up enough to send for her, and with you Barkleys offering places for families, I reckoned it was about time.” He looked across the fire at Heath. “Sure do miss that woman. You got a girl back home?”

Heath shook his head. “Nope. Guess I just ain’t found the right one yet. But I got a wonderful family. You and your missus should come out for Christmas dinner, unless you’re just wanting to spend it together.”

“Wouldn’t want to impose on family time like that,” Ted argued, but Heath just grinned.

“The more the merrier, Ted,” the cowboy insisted. “Trust me.”

“Well, we might just take you up on that, then.” Ted grew more serious. “That is, if we make it Stockton in time. Don’t reckon we’re gonna be getting anywhere fast with a lame horse and a lame man.”

Heath silently agreed. Maybe he’d have to try to get Ted to head out without him once the storm let up. It was either that or wait until he was missed. Heath knew for a fact that his family would be out looking for him, he just wasn’t sure if they’d wait a day or two before they sent out the posse. But the snow would have to stop first.

“So tell me about your wife,” Heath said to get their minds off their situation.

Ted’s smile grew warm. “Emma’s a real pretty little thing. Hair like gold and the bluest eyes you’ve ever seen. Knew she was the one for me the first time we met.”

“Do tell.”

Ted leaned against the saddle he was using as a backrest. “It was at a church social. She was there with some other fella, but when our eyes met, I was done for. Asked her to go driving with me the next day and before I knew it, we were courting and then married.” He shrugged. “Me and Emma want to have our own place someday; nothing fancy but something to call ours, y’know? That’s why I came out here. Heard there was lots of opportunity in California and I reckon it was true.”

“Well, when a man’s willing to put in some hard work, there’s no telling what he can do,” Heath concurred. “Any kids yet?”

“Nope, not yet.” Ted grinned. “Wouldn’t mind a houseful though.”

“Reckon your Emma might have something to say about that.”

“Reckon she might.”

The two men were silent as they each thought about the people dearest to them and hoped against hope they’d be with them this Christmas.


	3. Chapter 3

Heath still hadn’t arrived by the next morning and breakfast was a quiet, subdued affair. Jarrod excused himself to go to town and finish a few last things at work so he wouldn’t have to go in to the office again before Christmas. Emma offered to help Audra finish up the last of the Christmas stockings for the children at the orphanage and Victoria dragged Gene along to fetch anything they needed from the cellar as she and Silas finalized the menu for Christmas dinner. Nick spent some time going over the roster for the holidays so there would be enough hands to keep the place running and give everyone who wanted it some time off. He was just heading back to the house when he heard the rapid sound of hoofbeats approaching. Nick looked over to see Jarrod pull a sweating Jingo to a sharp stop.

“Where’s the fire, Jarrod?” he asked as Jarrod led his horse to the trough for a drink.

“No fire, Nick,” Jarrod told him grimly, “but I just heard there was a bad storm in the pass from Indian Springs.”

A shiver went up Nick’s spine. Neither man had to mention the brother who was a day overdue.

“I’ll take Jingo for you and get some horses saddled while you some gear together,” Nick said as he grabbed the sorrel’s reins.

Jarrod nodded. “I’ll tell Gene to get ready and grab the bedrolls and supplies.” He put a hand on Nick’s shoulder. “The snow might’ve just delayed him.”

“Yeah.”

Jarrod gave the shoulder a squeeze before heading into the house. He quickly informed his mother and Silas of the situation and they readied some food while the brothers changed into some warmer clothes. Soon they were ready and with a kiss for their mother and sister, a word of reassurance to their guest and a promise to be careful, the Barkleys headed out in search of their missing brother.

*

“And just whose idea was it to go up to the logging camp right before Christmas?” Jarrod held his breath as the small flame blossomed and he let out a sigh of relief when the kindling started to catch. He rubbed his upper arms briskly to try and warm them before carefully placing a few more small pieces of wood on the now crackling blaze. He was thankful the storm had abated, but even in the shelter of the trees where they’d made camp, the wind and last few flakes of snow were still cold.

“Come on, Jarrod,” Gene said cheekily as he put the pot beside the fire for the snow inside to melt, “where’s your sense of adventure?”

“At the ranch,” Jarrod stated succinctly as he tended the fire, “likely wearing my slippers and drinking a hot cider.”

“Heath decided to go all on his own.” Nick came over from where he had been settling the horses. “He wanted to make sure all the men and their families had everything they needed to celebrate the holiday.”

Gene chuckled. “I’m not sure if I can picture our brother as one of Santa’s elves.”

“You would if you’d been there to see him help collect presents for the orphanage,” Jarrod informed him. “I swear, that boy’s a bigger kid than you are, Nick.”

Nick snorted as he pulled packages out of his saddlebags. “Well, this food Silas packed is present enough for me right now,” he declared and passed the sandwiches around. Both his brothers heard as he muttered under his breath, “But that silly grin of Heath’s wouldn’t hurt.”

“We’ll find him, Nick,” Jarrod said with a confidence he was trying to feel himself. “Heath’s probably still snug up at the lumber camp and Emma’s husband too.”

“I hope we can get there and back before Christmas,” Gene said as he added a handful of coffee grounds to the melted snow. “I don’t want to miss Silas’ Christmas pudding.”

The light-hearted banter was just a cover for the worry they all felt for their overdue brother as the three of them stayed close to the fire and ate their meal. No one voiced everyone’s worst fear that they wouldn’t get to enjoy another Christmas with their brother Heath.

*

“Snow’s stopped,” Ted announced as he came in from seeing to the horses, “and it seems like it’s warming up.”

Heath looked out the entrance to their shelter and saw a few stars twinkling in the clearing sky. Just what they needed, he thought, the snow to start melting and turn the trails into a morass of slush and mud. He’d almost rather travel through snow with hard-packed ground. “Guess we’ll see what the morning brings,” was all he said. “Make our plans then.”

“Reckon that’s all we can do.”

Heath reached over and pulled their snared rabbit off the fire. “Dinner should be about ready.” Using his knife, he hacked off a hindquarter and passed the skewer over to Ted.

“Good thing for me I was travelling with someone who knows how to live off the land,” Ted observed as he took a bite. “Never knew how to set a snare until you showed me.”

Heath grinned as he tore into his own piece. “Good to be with someone who appreciates that. Cooked my brother some of the finest bullfrog stew not long after I came to Stockton. You’d think I was trying to poison him or something.”

Ted raised an eyebrow, but only said, “Well, I’m mighty thankful to be going to sleep tonight with a full belly.” Then he thought for a moment. “When you came to Stockton? Hasn’t your family lived there for a long time?”

“Yep.” Heath didn’t see any reason not to tell his story. It wasn’t like it was a secret, after all. “Grew up not knowing who my father was. When I found out, it took me a few months but I rode up to that fine house in Stockton full of fire and vinegar, ready to fight for what was mine.” He thought back to the fight with Nick, his confrontation with his brothers in the library, and then finding out that his father’s family wasn’t just a bunch of rich snobs, that they were willing to lay down their lives for what they believed in as well. “We’ve butted heads more than once, but I’m one lucky man that the Barkleys accepted me and couldn’t be prouder that they’re my family.”

Ted nodded thoughtfully. “Reckon I’m mighty lucky too. Never thought a woman as fine as Emma would go for someone like me.” At Heath’s quizzical look, he elaborated. “I wasn’t the most respectable sort before I met her. Drinking, gambling, fighting. My pa decided he didn’t want to be saddled with a wife and three kids so he up and left when I was about five. Reckoned if my pa didn’t want me, why should I bother. Then I saw Emma and knew if I was going to deserve her, I’d have to change.” He grinned at Heath. “You should’ve seen the look on my ma’s face when they met. I think she thought Emma was just a product of a drunk’s imagination. Haven’t touched a drop since I married that woman.”

A worried look came over his face. “Not meeting her like I promised, I sure hope she doesn’t think I’ve abandoned her. I’d never do to her like my pa did.”

Heath reached out and clapped his companion on the shoulder. “Reckon if I can tell how much you love her, she knows it too. Be the best present ever when she sees you’re okay.” Heath knew the smiles and love from his family when he got home would be present enough for him.

*

Victoria heard the hissing noise outside the window and stopped on her way down the stairs. Parting the curtains, she could see the heavy rain had turned to sleet and a chill went through her. She had assured Emma before their guest retired for the night that her boys were strong and stubborn and wouldn’t give up until they returned home with Emma’s husband. Unfortunately, that strength and stubbornness was part of what worried her. Her sons didn’t know the meaning of the phrase ‘give up’ and were perfectly capable of disregarding their own safety for that of another. She sent out a thought of love and a prayer that they were all dry and warm somewhere, or at least as much as they could be on such a cold and miserable night.

Making her slow way down the stairs, she found Audra sitting in her eldest brother’s favourite chair and staring into the fire just like Jarrod did when there was something on his mind. My little girl is growing up, she thought wistfully and walked to the table that held the crystal decanters.

“A sherry, Audra?” Victoria smiled at the faint look of surprise on her daughter’s face. “Your brothers hold late night discussions over whiskey, why shouldn’t we over a glass of sherry?”

Audra smiled. “Thank you, Mother, I believe I will.”

Victoria poured two small glasses and handed one to her daughter before sitting across from her. She took a sip and waited for Audra to say what was on her mind.

“I was remembering Heath telling me how he always did his best to make it home to spend Christmas with his mama,” Audra said, still staring into the fire. “It was last year, when Jarrod and Gene almost didn’t make it from San Francisco because of the earthquake.” She turned towards her mother. “I was sitting here, sad, missing my brothers and feeling sorry for myself. Heath was trying to cheer me up and he told me about one year when he was almost snowed in crossing the Sierras and didn’t make it to Strawberry until after midnight Christmas Eve.” Audra smiled. “Apparently, he climbed on the roof and yelled ‘Ho, ho, ho’ to see if he could get everyone to believe he was St. Nicholas.”

Victoria laughed along with her daughter at the vision of Heath pretending to be St. Nick.

Audra’s expression sobered. “I’m glad he came into our lives,” she said softly. “I know Father hurt you, but I can’t be sad about having Heath for my brother.”

Victoria covered Audra’s hand with her own. “I count my children as the greatest blessings in my life, and that includes Heath. I believe everything has a purpose and I think the joy Heath brought to his mother and has brought to us overwhelms any hurt.”

Audra stared back into the flames. “I hope they’re all okay,” she whispered.

“I do too, Audra.” Victoria squeezed her daughter’s hand. “I do too.”


	4. Chapter 4

Gene woke from a wonderful dream of hot roasted chestnuts when something cold and wet hit him in the face. His immediate thought was voiced loudly. “Nick, if you did that, I swear I’ll---“ He didn’t see the next chunk of melting snow fast enough to get out of the way when it slid off the tree branch and received another face full.

“And good morning to you too, brother Gene.” Gene looked up to see his oldest brother pouring a cup of coffee. Jarrod looked much too cheerful to have spent the night out in the snow.

“Why are you looking so happy?” the youngest brother grumbled as he wiped the remaining snow off his face and crawled out from under his blankets. “I thought your sense of adventure stayed home.”

“Because Pappy just remembered Virginia Clark promised to visit today and bring Jarrod some of her Christmas cookies,” Nick said as he placed some more wood by the fire. Gene noticed Jarrod’s shudder and couldn’t suppress a grin when he realized it wasn’t because his brother was cold.

“Isn’t she Judge Lawson’s secretary?” Gene asked. “The one with the face like an angel and the voice like a screech owl?”

Jarrod sighed. “That’s the one.”

Nick slid another piece of wood under the pan on the fire and Gene realized he could smell something good cooking.

“She was standing by herself at the Christmas social,” Jarrod explained ruefully. “She looked lonely so I asked her to dance. It wouldn’t have been so bad if she didn’t have to fill up every second with chatter.”

“Since then she’s been flirting with poor Jarrod here every time she sees him,” Nick chuckled. “Our big brother’s tried to brush her off politely, but he’s too much of a gentleman to outright tell her to go away.”

Jarrod just sighed again. “Maybe I’ll head to San Francisco after the holidays,” he mused. “I should have enough work to keep me there until the lovely Miss Clark gives up and moves on.”

Nick poked at the contents of the pan as Gene laughed. “I think breakfast’s ready,” he announced.

“Smells good,” Gene commented. “What is it?”

Jarrod speared himself what appeared to be a drumstick. “Nick found a couple nice fat partridges this morning. Beats leftover sandwiches and jerky.”

“Find them in a pear tree?” and this time, Nick did throw a handful of snow in his little brother’s direction.

“Quiet, you.”

They ate breakfast quickly and broke camp.

“Horses are gonna get pretty tired slogging through all this,” Nick observed after they’d gone a short way. The slightly warmer temperature had started melting the snow, resulting in a thick muddy mess that sucked at the horses’ hooves. “I don’t think we’ll be able make it to the lumber camp until dark.”

“We’ve just got to keep going,” Jarrod stated optimistically. “If we’re lucky, maybe we’ll meet Heath on the trail.”

“Barkley luck, don’t fail us now,” Gene murmured and his brothers nodded in agreement as they urged their horses forward.

*

Ted finished attaching the bedroll to the back of the saddle. “I won’t hear no argument, Heath,” he stated firmly. “I would’ve never made it this far if you hadn’t been with me and there’s no way I’m leaving you behind.” He gave Heath a cocky grin. “I think Emma once called it ‘enlightened self-interest’. Doing something that’ll help you out and someone else benefits in the bargain.”

Heath just shook his head with a small smile. “Reckon I’ve finally found someone almost as stubborn as a Barkley,” he observed. “All right, Ted, but don’t be blaming me if it takes three days to get to town with only one man riding and the other leading a lame horse.”

Ted chuckled as he gave Heath a helping hand to mount his chestnut before taking Charger’s reins. “We’ll just put the blame on Old Man Winter where it belongs,” he assured the cowboy. “My Emma’s a sensible woman and it sounds like your family’s reasonable too. They might be disappointed if we don’t make it back in time for Christmas, but I don’t reckon they’ll hold something against us that ain’t our fault.”

“That’s the truth,” Heath agreed and the two travellers set off through the slush and snow.

*

Victoria closed the door as their visitor left. Miss Clark had been disappointed to find Jarrod not at home, but she made a lengthy expression of her hope that Heath would be found soon. Victoria wondered if Jarrod was serious about the young woman and felt slightly guilty when she hoped not. Virginia seemed very pleasant, but she came across as rather clingy and Victoria wasn’t sure if she could stand the incessant prattle for very long.

She went into the parlour where Emma was cleaning up the cups and saucers. “Oh, please, my dear, let me do that,” Victoria admonished gently. “You just sit and put your feet up.” Victoria stacked the dishes on the tray and took them to the kitchen. When she returned, she was pleased to see the expectant mother had taken her advice and was seated on the sofa with her feet on a small stool.

“I still can’t thank you enough for everything you’ve done,” she told Victoria as the older woman sat across from her. “I can’t imagine what it would be like waiting by myself and not knowing where Ted is.” Victoria saw the worry in Emma’s eyes and reached out to pat her hand.

“I know how you feel, dear,” she assured her guest. “My husband was gone much of the time when I was expecting my first child. I was always grateful when neighbours and friends came over to visit and lend a hand.”

Emma smiled. “Your children are fine people, Mrs. Barkley.” She rested a hand on her belly. “I hope I can do as good a job with my son or daughter as you have with yours.”

“Just give your child firm boundaries and unconditional love,” Victoria advised, “and you won’t go wrong.”

“Thank you, Mrs. Barkley, I…” Emma cut off what she was going to say and pressed her hand to her belly again.

Victoria was concerned. “Are you all right?”

Emma waved off her hostess’s unease. “Oh, I’m fine, I think it’s just restless.” She sucked in a sharp breath of discomfort.

Victoria wasn’t about to let that go. She’d borne four children herself and knew the signs. “Emma, how long have you been having these pains?”

“Oh, on and off since this morning,” she said dismissively, “but I don’t think…” Her face took on a wide-eyed expression of pain. “Oh, my.”

“I think you’re just having your baby, dear,” Victoria said calmly. “I’ll send one of the hands for the doctor and then Silas and I will help you upstairs.”

Victoria couldn’t help a smile as she went outside to find someone to send to town. There was no more wonderful blessing than a baby at Christmas and somehow, she suddenly felt certain that Emma’s husband and her boys would be home safely.


	5. Chapter 5

“Nick, we’re lost.”

Nick turned around and gave his brother a fierce glare. “Jarrod, we’re not lost. I’ve been this way a hundred times. It just looks different in the snow.”

“Yes, it looks different in the snow,” Jarrod agreed. “That’s how you got us lost.”

“Jarrod, for the last time, I did not get us lost!” Nick bellowed. “Gene, do we look lost?”

Gene pulled his horse to a halt. “Well, unless the river’s changed course, I’d say yes. We crossed yesterday and there it is again.”

“Oh, c’mon, I…” Nick stopped in the middle of his tirade to observe the water closely. “Huh. I could’ve swore we were heading the right way.”

Jarrod and Gene exchanged glances.

“I thought we should’ve turned right at the stand of firs,” Gene told them, “but hey, what do I know? I’m just the kid brother.”

“Well, kid brother,” Jarrod announced, “I think I’m following you. Coming, Nick?” He turned to follow Gene without waiting for a reply.

Nick grumbled, but turned Coco’s head and they backtracked down the trail. He continued grumbling when Jarrod followed Gene’s directions and didn’t let up even when they passed a distinctive set of rocks. “Hmph, just a lucky guess.”

Gene turned in his saddle and grinned impishly. “What, you don’t think I ever paid attention to you whenever you‘ve taken me on any sort of trail? I’m a good student, but I’ve also had the best teacher. Teachers,” he corrected with a wink to Jarrod.

The eldest brother just laughed. “He’s got you there, Nick.”

Nick’s expression changed from irritable to mollified. “Well, glad to see you were listening, kid.” Gene moved aside to let Nick take point again, but the tall rancher shook his head. “Seeing as how you’ve got us this far, lead on.”

*

It was slow going. Just like Heath predicted, the ground got mushier as the day progressed and the snow melted. The mud sucked at the horses’ hooves and Ted’s boots and more than once the blond cowboy offered to take a turn walking that was rebuffed every time. He felt guilty about not arguing harder, but seeing the effort it took the other man to pull his feet out of the muck with every step made Heath’s injured ankle ache in sympathy.

Eventually they got to harder ground and Heath suggested they take a breather to rest the horses. The animals were holding up well, but they still had a good many miles ahead of them before they reached the ranch. Ted nodded and they spread out the groundsheet from their bedrolls before pulling the saddles off the horses to give them a rest. The two men stretched out as well, leaning on the saddles as they took their break.

“Don’t reckon we’re going to make it back for Christmas Eve tonight,” Ted observed.

“Nope,” Heath agreed. He thought about all the different Christmases in his life; the joy and wonder he felt as a child opening the small gifts his mama or aunts had made for him, trying to make it a special time when he was older by making sure there was some sort of meat on the table and useful gifts he’d fashioned with his own hands, the cold, lonely holidays during the war when he prayed he’d make it through to spend another with his family and doing his best to get home every year so he and his mama could be together. He then thought of the more recent Christmases spent with his newfound family; picking out the tree that graced the front room, gathering gifts for the children at the orphanage, visiting all the friends and neighbours on Christmas Day and the grand feast that the family would partake of later in the day. Seemingly different on the surface, but underneath they had all been filled with family and the thoughts of his loved ones even when he was all alone.

This Christmas was no different. He hoped they’d make it home before it was over, but if they didn’t, he had the best of all gifts in his heart, the love and belonging of family and that made it all right. He looked over and saw Ted’s forlorn look.

“I saved so hard so Emma and I could spend our first Christmas together,” he said quietly. “Reckon it’s not going to be.”

“Still got us the rest of today and tomorrow,” Heath said optimistically before speaking aloud what he’d just been thinking. “If you have her in your heart, she’s always with you, Ted. You just gotta hold onto that.”

Ted nodded and a determined look came over his face as he got to his feet. “You’re right, Heath. The going’s not gonna get any easier, might as well get at it again.”

Heath checked Charger’s leg before resaddling him. The bay appeared sound, but Heath wasn’t going to take any chances. His ankle was feeling better, too. “I’ll walk for a bit, Ted,” he announced and grinned when the other man started to protest. “I promise I’ll tell you if my ankle gives me too much trouble. You take a turn riding.”

Ted reluctantly gathered the reins and was about to mount the other horse when Charger raised his head and gave a loud whicker. An answering neigh was heard from down the trail and Heath easily recognized it.

“Boy howdy, it took you long enough,” he chastised his brothers as they came around the corner.

Nick pulled Coco to a stop and hooked his leg over the saddlehorn. “Well, I reckoned you could take care of yourself, but Mother wanted us to make sure you’re keeping your feet warm and dry.”

“Doing my best, Nick,” Heath said with a grin. “Ted, these’re my brothers, Nick, Jarrod and Eugene. Fellas, this is Ted Fisher. He’s one of our men from Indian Springs.”

Jarrod pushed back his hat with a smile. “Well, I know a certain young lady who’s going to be mighty happy about that.”

“You’ve seen Emma?” Ted asked quickly. “Is she all right? I was worried about her, all alone and me not meeting her…”

Jarrod stopped him with an upraised hand. “Your Emma’s fine,” he reassured the other man. “She’s staying at our house and our mother and sister are taking good care of her.”

Ted breathed a sigh of relief. The three brothers shared a grin. It wasn’t their place to tell Emma’s surprise. They hoped her husband would be thrilled but they didn’t think his sense of relief was going to last very long once they arrived home.

*

Victoria closed the door behind Dr. Merar. She smiled softly to herself as she tiptoed upstairs, pausing to listen at the guest room door. She wanted to give the new mother and baby some privacy, but also wanted to make sure everything was all right. The soft refrain of a lullaby drifted out and Victoria quietly continued on to the attic.

Audra looked up from the trunk of baby clothes she was sorting through. “I think these should do for now,” she said as she placed a last blanket on the small pile. “What a perfect gift for Christmas morning.”

“And even better that mother and baby are healthy,” Victoria agreed. “The only things that would make it more perfect would be that little girl’s father and your brothers.”

Audra closed the trunk and gathered up the baby things. “Do you think they’ll make it?” she asked as she stood. “It just doesn’t feel like Christmas without everybody home.”

Victoria patted her arm. “I know, Audra. But your brothers are strong, capable men and I have faith that they’ll be back soon, safe and sound. And I have no doubt they’ll have Emma’s husband in tow.”

As if on cue, a loud shout was heard from the main floor.

“MOTHER! AUDRA! SILAS! WHERE IS EVERYBODY?”

“Oh, that brother of mine!” Audra huffed as they went down the stairs, but Victoria could see her eyes were sparkling with joy. “If Nick’s woken up the baby…”

They came down to a foyer full of wet coats, muddy boots and high spirits.

“We made it, Ma!” Gene announced as he kissed her on the cheek. He turned and gave Audra a big hug. “Merry Christmas, sis!”

Amid the hugs and kisses and more proclamations of “Merry Christmas”, Victoria turned to the quiet young man standing behind her sons. “I do hope your name is Ted,” she said graciously.

Heath grinned sheepishly. “Sorry, Mother, forgot my manners. This is Ted Fisher. Ted, my mother Victoria Barkley and my sister Audra.”

Ted held onto his hat as he inclined his head towards the grand lady. “Ma’am, I hope I’m not intruding.”

“Not at all,” she assured him, “and I believe I have someone upstairs who is anxious to see you.”

“Upstairs?” he asked anxiously. “Is Emma okay?”

Victoria’s smile was wide and reassuring. “She’s doing marvellous,” she told him as she took him by the arm and escorted him up the gold-carpeted staircase.

Nick, Jarrod and Eugene looked in askance at their sister who beamed as she nodded and they broke into wide smiles of their own. Jarrod clapped their blond brother on the back when he noticed Heath’s confused expression.

“An unexpected Christmas gift, brother Heath,” Jarrod told him warmly “Let’s go wash up and we’ll tell you the whole story.”

 

The atmosphere was more than festive in the white mansion that Christmas. The surprised husband and new father spent the day with his wife and new daughter, basking in the happiness of his family and the Barkleys gave them their privacy as they rejoiced in the presence and warmth of their own loved ones. There could be no better gift than having everybody home for Christmas.


End file.
